As a result of the curtailment in the use of tetraethyl lead as an octane-improving additive for gasoline, not only has the production of unleaded gasoline increased but the octane number specification of all grades of gasoline have increased as well. Isoparaffin-olefin aklylation is a key route to the production of highly branched paraffin octane enhancers which are to be blended into gasolines.
Alkylation involves the addition of an alkyl group to an organic molecule. Thus, an isoparaffin can be reacted with an olefin to provide an isoparaffin of higher molecular weight. Industrially, alkylation often involves the reaction of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 olefins with isobutane in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Alkylates are valuable blending components for the manufacture of premium gasoline due to their high octane ratings.
In the past, alkylation processes have included the use of hydrofluoric acid or sulfuric acid as catalysts under controlled temperature conditions. Low temperatures are utilized in the sulfuric acid process to minimize the undesirable side reaction of olefin polymerization and the acid strength is generally maintained at 88-94 percent by the continuous addition of fresh acid and the continuous withdrawal of spent acid. The hydrofluoric acid process is less temperature-sensitive and the acid is easily recovered and purified.
The typical types of alkylation currently used to produce high octane gasoline blending component (processes such as hydrofluoric acid and sulfuric acid alkylation) have inherent drawbacks including acid consumption and disposal of corrosive materials. With the increasing demands for octane and the increasing environmental concerns, it has been desirable to develop an alkylation process based on a solid catalyst system. The catalyst of the present invention offers a refiner a more environmentally acceptable alkylation process than the currently used hydrofluoric and sulfuric acid alkylation processes.
Crystalline metallosilicates, or zeolites, have been widely investigated for use in the catalysis of isoparaffin alkylation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,902 describes the use of a fixed bed of ion-exchanged crystalline aluminosilicate having a reduced number of available acid sites for the liquid phase alkylation of C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 branched-chain paraffins with C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 olefins. The patent further discloses that the C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 branched-chain paraffin should be allowed to substantially saturate the crystalline aluminosilicate before the olefin is introduced to the alkylation reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,644 discloses a method for regenerating a zeolite catalyst used in hydrocarbon conversion processes involving carbonium ion intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,557 describes the alkylation of isobutane with C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins using certain crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalysts in a fixed, moving or fluidized bed system, the olefin being preferably injected at various points in the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,564 discloses the alkylation of a paraffin with an olefin in the presence of a catalyst comprising a Group VIII noble metal present on a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite, the catalyst having been pretreated with hydrogen to promote selecticity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,916 describes an isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process featuring the use of an ion-exchanged crystalline aluminosilicate, isoparaffin/olefin mole ratios below 3:1 and regeneration of the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,813 discloses a process for alkylating C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 isoparaffins with C.sub.3 -C.sub.9 olefins using a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst wherein a halide adjuvant is employed in the alkylation reactor. The isoparaffin and olefin are introduced into the alkylation reactor at specified concentrations and catalyst is continuously regenerated outside the alkylation reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,942 describes an isoparaffin alkylation process employing, as catalyst, a Group VIII metal-containing zeolite which is periodically hydrogenerated with hydrogen in the gas phase to reactivate the catalyst when it has become partially deactivated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,671 discloses the use, in alkylation, of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites having silica to alumina mole ratios above 3 and also discloses the use of various metals exchanged and/or impregnated on such zeolites.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,814 discloses another zeolite-catalyzed isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process and further provides for the addition of C.sub.5 + paraffins such as Udex raffinate or C.sub.5 + olefins to the alkylation reactor feed and the use of specific reactant proportions, halide adjuvants, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,173 discloses the use, in isoparaffin-olefin alkylation, of zeolite catalysts containing gadolinium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,977 discloses alkylation of paraffins with ethylene employing a zeolite catalyst which possesses a Group VIII metal component, the catalyst having been pretreated with hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,894 describes the alkylation of C.sub.4 -C.sub.6 isoparaffin with C.sub.3 -C.sub.9 monoolefin employing a substantially anhydrous acidic zeolite, for example acidic zeolite Y (zeolite HY), and a halide adjuvant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,738 describes a process for alkylating an isoparaffin with an olefin using a solid, particulate catalyst capable of absorbing the olefin. The isoparaffin and the olefin are admixed to form a reactant stream in contact with catalyst particles at the upstream end of an adsorption zone after which the reactants are passed concurrently with the catalyst so that a controlled amount of olefin is absorbed onto the catalyst before the combination of reactants and catalyst is introduced into an alkylation zone. This controlled olefin adsorption is said to prevent polymerization of the olefin during alkylation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,721 describes an isoparaffin- olefin aklylation process utilizing, as catalyst, ZSM-20, preferably HZSM-20 or rare earth cation-exchanged ZSM-20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,161 describes a process of alkylating isoparaffins with olefins to provide alkylate employing as catalyst a large pore zeolite capable of absorbing 2,2,4-trimethylpentane, e.g., ZSM-4, ZSM-20, ZSM-3, ZSM-18, zeolite Beta, faujasite, mordenite, zeolite Y and the rare earth metal-containing forms thereof, and a Lewis acid such as boron trifluoride, antimony pentafluoride or aluminum trichloride. The use of a large pore zeolite in combination with a Lewis acid in accordance with this patent is reported to greatly increase the acidity and selectivity of the zeolite thereby effecting alkylation with high olefin space velocity and low isoparaffin/olefin ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,615 to Huss, Jr. et al. teaches isoparaffin: olefin alkylation in the presence of a synthetic porous crystalline material designated as MCM-22.
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline silicates. These silicates can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and Periodic Table Group IIIA element oxide, e.g. AlO.sub.4, in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total Group IIIA element, e.g. aluminum, and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing the Group IIIA element, e.g. aluminum, is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of the Group IIIA element, e.g. aluminum, to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given silicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic zeolites. Many of these zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243); zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244); zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007); zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195); zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752); zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886); zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979); zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983); ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245); zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842); zeolite MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325); and zeolite MCM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,663), merely to name a few.
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is at least 5 and up to the limits of present analytical measurement techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948) discloses a porous crystalline silicate made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724, 4,073,865 and 4,104,294 describe crystalline silicate of varying alumina and metal content.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture containing hexamethyleneimine. A composition of matter appearing to be identical to the PSH-3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409, but with additional structural components, is taught in European Patent Application 293,032. Hexamethyleneimine is also used for synthesis of MCM-22 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325; MCM-35 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,663; and a ZSM-12 material in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,141. A composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667 and European Patent Application 231,860, said zeolite being synthesized from a reaction mixture containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion.